Tea, Cookies, and Kisses
by Wolfism
Summary: III invites Yuma over to hang out. But when memories of the past come flooding back, he wonders if Yuma will forgive him.


**Title:** Tea, Cookies, and Kisses  
**Pairings/Characters:** Aztecshipping. Mihael (III) x Yuma.  
IV (Thomas), V (Chris) Tron (Byron Arclight)  
**Summary:** III invites Yuma over to hang out and talk. But when memories of the past come flooding back, he wonders if Yuma will forgive him.  
_Contains Yaoi/boy on boy action, __slight lime and a few spoilers.  
_

* * *

A sweet, appetizing aroma filled the air of the kitchen as Mihael skipped over to the oven to take a peek at the sugar cookies he had baking. He couldn't help but to open the door and glance at them, waiting impatiently for the little oven bell to ring.

"If you keep checking on them like that, they'll never finish baking." Chris said as he walked into the kitchen and leaned on the door frame.  
Mihael sighed and closed the oven door. "I know." He replied as he stood up and reached on the top shelf for a kettle to put on the stove. "I'm just excited!"

Chris smiled warmly at the sight of seeing how happy his little brother was. He hadn't seen Mihael in such a blissful mood since he was a young child. As he relished the merry thoughts, the agitated voice of his other brother, Thomas, arose.

"Hey, get out of the way. Other people want to get in the kitchen you know." Obviously his demand was rhetorical as he pushed past Chris to walk in.  
"It wouldn't hurt you to say _'excuse me.'_"

But manners were the last thing on Thomas' mind; that brat Yuma was coming over. Despite what they had been through, he was still indifferent to the teen's overly confident attitude, and certainly wasn't comfortable with the idea of him hanging around their house, let alone his little brother.

"I can't believe you invited _him_ over here." he said in a disgusted tone.  
"Why?" Mihael asked while looking at his brother in a confused manner. "I like him! And he's done a lot for us."  
"Tch."

_Ding._

Upon hearing the oven ring, Mihael quickly put on a pair of pink oven mitts with lime green trim and carefully removed the hot tray of freshly baked cookies. He softly inhaled the delicious scent they gave off and set them on the counter to cool. Next he waited for the water in the tea kettle to finish boiling and everything would be set!

Chris folded his arms with a grin watching as Mihael continued making preparations. Thomas, however, didn't really understand what the hell he was so whimsical for and helped himself to one of the sugar cookies. Though before it could even touch his lips, he got a glare of death from Mihael which for a moment made him think twice before eating it. But he shrugged his shoulders in a _'the hell with it'_ nonchalant manner and took a bite. Within seconds, he was tackled to the floor. All Chris could do was chuckle and watch; Thomas deserved it.

_'Ding-dong.'_ the door bell sounded off.

"Ah, I'll get it." He said making his way to the front of the house. Stroking a bang of long blue hair from his forehead, he opened the door and greeted warmly at the boy revealed. "Hello, Yuma."  
"Chris!" He greeted back. It hadn't taken him long to learn the brothers' real names.  
"Mihael's been expecting you. He's in the-"  
"So you're here to see my boy?" Tron suddenly interrupted as he appeared from behind Chris. He walked up to the door seemingly grinning under the familiar iron mask he wore, though it was always hard to tell exactly what kind of expression he was making. "I welcome you to the Arclight family house." he nodded. "Please enjoy your visit. But," he paused with a hard glare that locked onto Yuma's magenta colored eyes, "If you give my son any trouble, you will regret it."  
Yuma flinched and gulped but gave rapid nods of his head to show he understood.  
Tron smiled. "Good. Have fun!"

It seemed as though just as quick as the man had appeared, he vanished behind Chris' back, presumably to another part of the house. Yuma wasn't exactly sure what brought on that sudden reaction, but his guts told him that he had better not do anything to get on Tron's bad side; he had gotten a taste of that already when dueling him.

"Oh, just ignore him." Chris waved. "He's always peculiar about guests visiting the house." he gestured for Yuma to walk inside. "Anyway, Mihael is waiting for you in the kitchen. Just make a left here and then a right and you'll find him."

With a nod, Yuma quickly padded off in the directions Chris had given him. He could smell the aroma of cookies and his stomach instinctively growled. When he reached the kitchen, he didn't see Mihael. Deciding to walk further inside, he heard shuffling noises and paused when he saw Thomas being jerked around on the floor by Mihael. Yuma couldn't quite figure out what the pink haired boy was so angry about, but it amused him nonetheless. Upon noticing Yuma, Mihael quickly jumped to his feet to happily greet his friend.

"Yuma!"  
"Hey, whats up!"  
"Hang on a minute, I have to make the tea." Mihael carefully grabbed the kettle and poured the boiling water into two tea cups. It was then that Yuma noticed the tray of cookies on the counter, just waiting to be eaten. He wasn't a big fan of sweets, especially when Kotori binged on them, but he did have a weakness for baked goods. Mihael set the two cups of tea on the tray and gestured for Yuma to follow him, presumably to a guest room where they could sit down and associate properly.

His assumption was correct as he followed Mihael into a small, yet cozy little room with a velvet red couch and a cherry wood coffee table in front of it. Yuma's jaw dropped at how beautiful the Arclight's house was. Everything seemed so clean with not a thing out of place. There was even a bookshelf on the other side of the room.

"Hey, Yuma, come sit next to me!" Mihael said patting on the sofa cushion.  
Yuma quickly walked over and sat down before helping himself to the tray of sugar cookies. The moment he took a bite, they practically melted in his mouth. "Ah, so good!" he exclaimed.  
"Glad you like them!" Mihael smiled before taking one for himself. "I made them."  
"You did? They're great!"

For the next moment or so, the two boys munched on cookies and sipped gingerly at their cups of tea. Mihael had had his fill, but Yuma continued to eat. They only exchanged formal words and greetings, asking the other how life has been and other trivial things. Then Mihael started to remember how he and Yuma first met, finding out that they had shared many things in similar. He thought back to when the two dueled eachother; Mihael suddenly felt sorrow. He remembered how cruel and cold he was to Yuma when he dueled against him. Even though he was doing it out of the sake of helping his family, unaware that he was being misguided, he still felt quite horrible and regretful for the way he made Yuma suffer, showing him a nightmarish outcome of what his life would have been like had he not been so confident; had he not relied on the power of his _kattobingu_. And there was the memory of what he did to Astral; oh, that really hit him hard. Astral was Yuma's friend, and to treat him as such... Despite all of that, Yuma had still gone out of his way to save his family and make them realize that their way of living and dueling was not right. Even still, Mihael couldn't help but to feel distraught by all the pain and trouble he caused.

"Yuma..I'm sorry."  
Yuma stopped munching on cookies and looked at Mihael confusedly.  
"I'm sorry for everything I did to you, and Astral."  
Yuma only grinned widely and replied, "No, its ok! You don't need to apologize about that!"  
"But what I did was wrong. I was just so... so confused and intent that I thought doing those awful things to you would finally bring closure to my family; that it would finally make them smile again. But I only ended up unnecessarily hurting you instead." Mihael felt his eyes getting misty and bowed down at Yuma. "Please, accept my apology!"

Yuma was taken aback by the sudden way Mihael apologized. He knew the boy felt bad for all the things he did, but that was all in the past now. It didn't matter and all that did matter was that Mihael and his family were happy now. Placing his hands firmly on the boy's shoulders, he guided his body to sit back up and face him, emerald green eyes locking with magenta ones.

"Mihael, its fine. You don't have to apologize or continue to feel guilty. All of that is behind us now and I just want to be your friend." A smile spread gently across Yuma's lips and a light pink blush dusted across Mihael's cheeks. Yuma's words, and his expression... they were so uplifting, forgiving, _captivating_.  
"Hey, whats wrong?" Yuma asked noticing how pink his face had gotten.  
"N-nothing, its just..." he trailed off trying to think of something. "You uh, just have some cookie crumbs on your face."  
Yuma blinked and touched around his cheeks. "I do? Where?"

Leaning forward, Mihael whispered, _"Here."_ before licking off the stray crumb just a few millimeters away from Yuma's lips. He paused. What did he just do? Did he seriously just _'make a move'_ on Yuma? But his skin felt so silky and smooth against the warmth of his tongue, and he felt like he wanted to lick and taste more of him. So he did, and continued sliding his tongue up past Yuma's cheek. This caused the boy to flinch and Mihael realized what he was doing. Snapping out of his moment of lust, he quickly moved back and clasped a hand over his mouth. "I-I'm sorry. I d-don't know what came over me."

"Um..." Yuma himself was at a loss for words. He was just freaking licked! What was that supposed to be about? A cherry red blush streaked across Yuma's face. He couldn't even look at Mihael anymore and simply stared down at his lap. There was an awkward silence for a while until Mihael spoke up again.

"Yuma, can I..kiss you?"  
"Wh-wh-what?!" Now that was definitely an odd request and certainly something Yuma didn't expect to be asked. Mihael wanted to kiss him? As if the licking weren't strange enough. Why was he acting so... so _weird_? Was he like in love with him or something? No, that couldn't be it. Besides the fact, Yuma had never kissed a guy- actually, he had never kissed _anyone_! So he was unsure of how to respond.

"Its ok if you don't want me to." Mihael's emerald green eyes dropped, filling with sorrow yet again. Why did he ask him that? What was this weird feeling in his stomach? A part of him just wanted to be content with Yuma as his friend, but another part, wanted just a little bit more. Now he felt frustrated and wished he had never spoken at all.

Yuma continued to contemplate on why Mihael wanted to kiss him. Perhaps a kiss was his way of apologizing and Yuma's way of forgiving him? Yeah, that had to be it. It was the only logical explanation. Sucking in a deep breath, Yuma sighed and tentatively said, "O-ok."

Mihael looked at him. "What?"  
"I'm saying its ok. You can kiss me."  
"Really?!"  
"Yes, but just a ki- _Mmf!_"

Hearing that delightful three letter word 'yes' was all Mihael needed before he locked lips with Yuma. They were so soft and warm, and a whole new assortment of feelings swelled in his body. So this is what a kiss felt like? He didn't quite get what all the fuss was about, but a tiny part of himself actually liked it and he relaxed a little as Mihael continued to press against his mouth. He didn't even question why he was allowing himself to do this as if it were something normal between two friends.

Mihael's eyes were closed as he completely became lost in the moment. God Yuma's lips; why were they so enticing to kiss? And why was he feeling so _hot_ all of a sudden? It was enough to drive the boy crazy. Unconsciously his mouth parted to slither his tongue around Yuma's lips which were coated with the sweet tinge of sugar cookies and tea. Faintly, he could taste something else, but what was it?

"Ok, th-thats enough." Yuma said pushing Mihael back, a dark ruby red blush eminent on his cheeks as he looked in another direction. But no, that wasn't enough. Not for Mihael at least. He needed to know what that other taste, that other _feeling_ was when he kissed Yuma. His heart was fluttering in his chest and his eyes were fixated in a half-lidded expression. The power that one kiss could do; it was immense and before he knew it, he found his lips capturing Yuma's once more.

This time Yuma didn't bother to push him back. He didn't know what force was preventing him from doing so, but he found his body becoming wanton, as if he just _needed_ this. Now he was starting to wonder why he had never kissed anyone before; it was amazing and was Mihael supposed to be experienced at this or something? Because the way their lips were connected was some kind of exhilarating. A small whine sounded in Yuma's throat when he suddenly felt something slick and wet push past his lips and explore his mouth. Was that Mihael's tongue? He tensed up, trying to get used to the foreign appendage dominating his mouth and swirling around his own tongue. He hoped that this would be all the boy did to him, but Mihael would only assault him more.

Breaking away the delicate french kiss for some much needed air, Mihael started to nip and suckle on the flesh of Yuma's neck. Biting down lightly on a sensitive spot earned him a moan and he continued to explore his body more, moving down to his collar bone and unzipping the red hoodie Yuma wore. He wasn't even sure what he doing anymore or trying to accomplish; all he knew was that he liked it, a lot. And nothing was going to stop him.

"Hey, Mihael, have you-" Thomas froze in his tracks when he saw the scene in front of him.  
Their hearts stopped and faces turned red as all Yuma and Mihael could do was look awkwardly at the brother in the room.  
An angry smirk spread across his mouth and his eyebrow twitched. "Yuma... YOU FUCKING LITTLE PERVERT!"

Thomas grabbed Yuma by the collar of his shirt and shook him violently. "I'll fucking kill you! What the hell were you doing to my little brother you little shit!" With Mihael too ashamed to explain what happened, he buried his bright red face into the cushion of the couch. How could he allow himself to get carried away like that?

"Thomas, I thought I told you not to bother them." Chris walked in.  
"Yuma was taking advantage of Mihael!" he growled.  
"Th-thats not how it was! See what happened was-"

Though instead of listening to Yuma and Thomas bickering at him, all it took was one good look at Mihael sprawled out in embarrassment on the sofa for Chris to realize what had happened. He sighed.

"They grow up so fast."

* * *

_Well, this was certainly something different for me to write! Honestly, I wanted to take it a little bit further with Mihael and Yuma, but decided to stop there! And if you're wondering why Mihael is so experienced, its because he's been watching too much of his brother's 'fanservice.' lol Thank you for reading! xD_


End file.
